1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge bracket assembly comprising a hinge bracket and a mounting plate for securing the bracket to a furniture part or the like, wherein the hinge bracket either is inserted into tracks of the mounting plate and is adapted to be selectively clamped to the mounting plate by a fixing screw, which has been screwed into a tapped bore of the mounting plate, or the hinge bracket is resiliently locked to the mounting plate, which in that case is provided with a stop and with a resilient hooklike detent projection, which snaps behind a retaining edge portion of the hinge bracket or of an intermediate plate which is connected to said bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Publication 255 692, the contents of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference discloses an assembly in which a hinge bracket is adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the mounting plate, i.e., in the direction of the depth of the furniture, if the hinge bracket is directly clamped together with the mounting plate by a fixing screw, which extends through a slot that is formed in the hinge bracket or the intermediate plate which is connected to the hinge bracket. But the known hinge bracket cannot be displaced on the mounting plate in the longitudinal direction and be fixed in position for an adjustment in the direction of the depth of the furniture if the hinge bracket is secured to the mounting plate by a snap-action joint.